EMT
by MiDg3t MoNkEy
Summary: Karma Jean Reese is an EMT who just got her Dream job. what will ensue? Please Review and Read
1. Chapter 1

My name is Karma Jean Reese. I'm 24 I have long black hair Jade green eyes. I'm 5'3 I weigh 150 pounds. Any ways On with my story.

I had a hard life. I bounced from Foster home to foster home. I was born on a cold winter morning in Westminster, Louisiana. I don't know to exact date. There was no birth certificate. I know it was in winter cuz that's Sue The orphanage owner told me. For the first 9 years of my life I lived with a few family's only ending up back at the orphanage. I began to think that there was something wrong with me. Sue reassured me that it was the families and not me. During child hood I wouldn't wear anything but Black. I don't know why but I did. When I was 11 Sue ended up adopting me. That's when I adopted her last name. She had gotten me into school and made sure I was getting good grades. I finally had a mom who wanted me.

A few years later

January 1st

My 17h birthday it's the date Sue and I decided. Sue was getting older you could see it on her face she was getting sick as well. So I would take care of the children when she wasn't feeling well.

April 11th

I remember it like it was yesterday I was coming home from School like always and Molly came running out to me in tears. "Sue is Dying." I dropped my stuff and ran to my make shift mom. I got up to her room and fell to my knees at the side of her bed. She grabbed my hand and smiled.

"Karma I love you." I let a tear fall but smiled. She had just turned 82 a few days ago

"I love you too...Mom." Sue and I were so close we more like best friends then we were mother and daughter.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you like this." I looked at her and shook my head.

"Mom stop." She smiled at me I could see her fading ever so slowly.

"You have to promise me something." I looked at her and nodded.

"Any thing."

"When you graduate high school You must go to collage for something." I looked at her and shook my head.

"Who is going to run this place mom if I go?" She looked at me and smiled.

"I took care of that Karma Just promise me! Damn it." I nodded.

"I promise mom." At that she took her last breath. As she did Molly walked in and handed a small shoe box. I took it from her as she walked away. "Stay with me Molly." She walked to my side. As I slid my mothers eye's closed and covered up with the blanket but not before kissing her for one last time. We walked out of the room and let the doctor in. He was a short stout man going bald.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I nodded.

"Thank you." I said as Molly and I walked away. We walked to my room and opened the box. I took out a letter addressed to and another addressed to Molly. I handed Molly her's and read mine.

_**My dearest daughter : **_

_**I love you more than you can imagine I know I will be gone when you read this but I knew you would promise you would go to school so in this box is the Deed to the Orphanage among other things. Karma Sell it! There are a few people who are interested in buying it. The Kids will be adopted there are only Jamie Jade Sam and Katy. Just make sure they are on their best behavior. Once they are adopted sell right away Karma. Go to school and get a Job see the world Travel. When you bury me please do it under the willow tree. **_

_**I love you Karma Jean Reese. **_

_**P.S. Don't spend the extra money in one place. **_

I looked in the box and found two envelopes once again one with my name on it and the other with Molly. Before I could open mine there was a small knock on the door. "Come in." I looked at Sam who was in tears. She was 9 years old yesterday. Her hair was almost down to the Floor.

"Karma why did leave us?" I looked at her as the other girls walked in.

"Well girls her other family needed her." Molly looked at Katy Jamie and Jade and waved them to move in closer.

"But I thought we were her family." I looked at Katy who had some how got a lollipop stuck in her hair.

"Her family in Heaven." Katy was 12 who apparently understood.. I grabbed my envelope and peeked inside. I saw a nice stack of money. I closed it and put it in my purse.

The girls were all adopted and I sold the Orphanage Molly moved to New York to go to acting school and I headed to Stamford, Connecticut

6 Years later April 11th

I went to school to become an EMT. I graduated third in my class. Now it was time to find a Job. I put my resume out there to a few places.

2 weeks later

I had Finally got to sleep for some odd reason I couldn't sleep. Ten minuets in to sleeping my cell phone rang. "MOTHER FUCKER!" I grabbed my phone and answered it Rather pissed. "Hello?!"

"Hello is this Karma Reese?"

"Yes this is." I instantly calmed down when I realized it maybe for an interview.

"This is Samantha from the Offices of the WWE.." I was instantly confused why would the offices of the WWE be calling me? "We were looking at your resume and we were wondering if you were still in Stamford."

"Yeah I'm still in Stamford." I was still dumfounded. "May I ask how you got my resume?"

"Sure one of your friends I think her name was Gina Dropped it off the other day. So the interviews are set up for today in four hours. I hope you can make it." I looked at my clock and nodded.

"Yeah I can make it."

"See you then Karma."

4 Hours and four Carmel Espressos later

I was in the offices of the WWE. Was I fan of the whole Wrestling thing. Yeah I was a fan. My name was called 30 minuets later.

I stood up and walked to the room where the interviews were taking place. I got to the Room and sat in the single chair. "Your name is Karma Jean Reese correct?"

"Yes it is."

"How long have you been out of school?"

"2 weeks Sir."

"Are you willing to travel?"

"Yes Sir I am."

"Do you consider your self a personable person?"

"I'm pretty easy tp get along with." I said Yawning.

"I'm sorry are we boring you?"

"No I just haven't slept in a few days."

"And yet you showed up. That shows me That you really want this job."

"Yes Sir but do you mind if I ask a quick question?"

"Sure Karma go ahead."

"What does this Job entail?"

"You mean no one told you?"

"No sir."

"It's kind of like a live in EMT. What you will be doing is Traveling with the superstars just incase of injury off the show of course you will be working on the show as well but you would be paid by the WWE and not the state." I was cool with this. I was using my trade I got to travel the world get paid good money and hang out with the Superstars of the WWE.

"Ok then."

"You still interested?"

"Most Definitely."

"Good your interview is over but chill out in the lobby for we will making our decision today."

"Ok." I got up and walked out of the room with a Smile on my face. I got out to the lobby and Found an empty seat. I grabbed my cell phone and texted Gina my friend from school.

_**Gina get up! **_

_**I am up why are you awake so early? **_

_**I'm at an interview guess where. ;) **_

_**IDK just tell me! **_

_**The offices of the WWE! **_

_**Seriously?! **_

_**Yea! I just wanted to thank you for stealing my resume and giving it to them. **_

_**How did you figure that out. **_

_**The girl you gave it to told me. **_

_**Well your welcome! **_

_**So yeah I just got out I have to wait to see if I got the job or not. **_

_**What do you have to do if you get the Job? **_

_**Travel the world and take care of the hurt superstars on and off the show. **_

_**Lucky bitch **_

_**why didn't you put your resume in then? **_

_**I have a job Karma. **_

_**Oh yeah hey what are you doing later? **_

_**Nothing I had a date with Kyle but he canceled. **_

_**You wanna come with me to get a Tattoo it might be the last time we will be able to get on together. **_

_**Don't you think you have enough already? **_

_**Nope I could use one more come on pweas :( **_

_**Fine just text me when you wanna go. **_

_**Right after I get done here I will let you know. Wait a tic Which Kyle were you talking about? **_

_**Kyle from school. **_

_**I know what one the Nerdy one or the Jock in training **_

_**hey just cuz he's built doesn't make him a jock in training **_

_**of corse it does plus he doesn't even look even. You ever see that Lady in the water movie?**_

_**Yeah why? **_

_**You remember that guy that has one huge arm and leg and then the rest of him is normal? **_

_**Yeah the one you thought was hot. **_

_**Yeah well that's what Kyle looks like. **_

_**Shut up he looks fine. **_

_**if you say so. **_

_**Hey I'm not the one who liked James the fool who looks like Marmaduke **_

_**that's fucked up! **_

_**Hey that's what you get Karma! **_

_**Hey hey now I didn't disagree with you. He did have but his face. **_

_**LMAO! **_

_**So yeah. **_

_**So if you get this job who are you looking forward to meeting first? **_

_**I have no idea. **_

_**Oh **_

_**GTG Text you later **_

_**k. **_

"Ok they need to see James Jacobs Heath Johnson and Karma Reese the rest of you thank you very much for coming." I stood up and walked with the two men whom I had trained with. I took a deep breath as we walked in. We stood there in silence for a few minuets.

"Ok this is stupid." Heath said.

"If you think this is stupid then why are you still here.......You can leave now!" My eye's got wide for a second and then focused on my thought. "Karma...what are you thinking right now?"

I looked at the man and smiled.

"I was thinking about what my friend just texted me."

"What was that if you don't mind me asking."

"She told me that__this guy over here looked like Marmaduke." I couldn't help but to giggle when I said it. The man behind the desk laughed as well.

"How does your friend know him?"

"We went to school together." He nodded and smiled.

"That's messed up Karma I don't look like Marmaduke!" I nodded at him and smiled.

"Ok I have made my decision. Karma Congratulations you got the job. Sorry Marmaduke I mean James." I shook my head as he walked out flipping me off. "Ok so what I need you to is go home Pack your bags. Go out hang out with your friends because you are flying out to Kentucky tomorrow morning. " I nodded as he pulled out a Contract with a pen attached to it. I walked over to the desk and with out thinking twice signed it. "Have fun!" I walked out of the office with a smile on my face. I was trying to contain my self. I wanted to scream. But I was going to wait until I got into my car. The girl behind the desk smiled and handed me a card with her email and phone number on it.

"You will be assigned an assistant if you need one. Will you need one?" I looked at her and shook my head. "Are you sure?" I nodded once again." Ok if you decided you need one just call me and I will set it up for you. I will email you the information for tomorrow's flight. Congratulations Karma." I nodded and walked out of the office and got into my car and Screamed!


	2. Chapter 2

I grabbed my cell phone and called Gina.

"Hey K whats the word."

"Nope."

"What do you mean nope?"

"We can't hang out tomorrow."

"Wait why?"

"Cuz I got the Job!"

"Congratulations K do I get to see you before you go?"

"Yea I'm on my way to come pick you up now so we can hang out I leave in the morning."

"Ok I'll be waiting for you out side."

"K." I hung up my cell phone and drove to Gina's house blasting Into the New World by BATTLELORE.

3 minuets later

I pulled up to her house and sat there waiting for her to come out. She came down from her apartment. She reached for the Stereo dial and I slapped her hand. I pulled away and drove to our favorite tattoo parlor. I have 6 tattoos so far.

I have two bracelets. The one on my left is of Music notes and Starts interchanging.

The one on my right is a band of skulls linked by a small yet detailed chain. When I turn my wrist up the chain goes down my wrist and connects my Initials K.J.R. The chain goes up my hand and around my right ring finger.

The third is on the right side of my back above my shoulder blade it's my batman symbol. The fourth is on the back of my neck it reads true believer in karma. The Fifth. are on my hips and come around to my inner thigh. They are Zombie hands. The sixth is on my left fore arm it's Harley Quinn from arkham asylum.

I pulled into the parking lot parked and turned my car off and got out. "Do you know what your getting?" I looked at her and shook my head as we walked in.

"Do you know what your getting?" She looked at me and nodded. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. I un folded it and looked at it. It was a zombified Alice. From Alice in wonderland. I handed it back to her and nodded. "Bout time you get a Chick tattooed." She looked at me as her artist walked out to greet us.

"Good......afternoon girls how can I help you today?" Gina handed him her printed out picture and smiled. "Nice let me sketch this out for ya give me about 20 minuets. You just want Alice right?" she looked at me and shook her head. I was in the process of picking my next tattoo.

"Yeah just Alice." He nodded and went to work. My artist walked in and smiled at me. He grabbed my arm to look at my Harley Quinn.

"It turned out awesome." I looked at him and smiled. "You getting ink done today?" I nodded.

"But I don't know what I want just yet. Any suggestions?" He looked at me and smiled. He looked at me and shook his head. "OO I know what about two hand guns on my chest pointing down." Jake my artist smiled and nodded.

2 hours later. 3:00 pm

We got done with our tattoos and we were off to go shopping for supplies for my kit.

one hour later 4:00 pm

After shopping and getting a few outfits, Hair dye, Make up and Jewelry. Gina and I headed back to my apartment. We got in and I dropped what I had bought. I grabbed my kit and stocked it with the supplies. Next was packing my bag for the morning. "Hey Gina can you check my email for the flight details while I pack my bag." She nodded and got on the computer.

I grabbed my Suit case and started packing. I grabbed as may out fits as I could fit in my suit case. I folded and rolled my out fits carefully so I had room for shoes. One pair of sneakers one pair of Flip flops and the third always went with me no matter what.

"Yeah you got it your leaving at 7 am." I looked at her and shook my head. As I finished folding the last outfit I grabbed my Harley Quinn outfit and laid it on top. "What are you going to use that for?" I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe I'll make a Video for Youtube or something. I'll come up with some reason to wear it." As you could probably tell I like Halloween.

The Next morning 4:00 am.

My alarm rang as loud as it could. I rolled over slamming my fist down on it to shut it up. I apparently I had hit the snooze button for and hour cuz an hour later it went off again.. I sat up as it blasted Miley Cyrus's Party in the U.S.A. I quickly turned it off. "Of course my alarm clock knows how to get me up by torturing me with Miley." I got up out of bed and took a quick shower. I grabbed a towel and walked to back into my room. I got changed into a pair of jeans and one of my favorite Shirts. That read Zombies hate Fast food I made sure that I had everything I needed. I grabbed my cell phone and texted Gina. 5:00am

'_**Hey G you know who this is I know your not up but I just wanted to text you to tell you I love you and I'm gonna miss you and that I will call you when ever I get a chance.'**_

'_**Awe I love you too and I know you better call me when you land in San Diego!' **_

'_**Ok I will G thanks again now go to work woman.' **_

'_**LOL your welcome love ya.'**_

'_**love ya too.' **_It was now time for me to drive my self to the air port. I double checked that I had everything. Which I did I locked the door and headed to my car.

10 hours later 3:00 pm

I landed in San Diego California I ran down to get my bags I walked out to the parking lot and saw a really tall man standing there with a sign in his hand with my name on it. He looked very annoyed. I walked up to him and smiled. "Are you Karma Reese?" I nodded he handed me the sign and opened the door for me. I got in as he put my bags in the trunk and got in. As we drove along I was starting to get nervous. "So are you a new diva or?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Nope I'm just the on site EMT ." He nodded as he stopped at a red light.

"Oh yeah I was told to give this to you." He handed me a black folder I opened it and saw my room key ,a list of every superstar that I would be dealing with. I ran down the list to see what show I would be mainly working on. Raw and NXT were the two and some times on ceratin days where Smackdown and Raw would meet up I would work on any one and every one who needed it and a cell phone. _**'This cell phone is so the Superstars can get a hold of you if need be.' **_ We pulled up to the hotel and I got out while the driver got my bags out of the trunk. I grabbed them from him nodded and walked into the hotel. I looked at the room number on the key and headed to my room. Which was 420. I giggled a little. I got to the door of my room and saw Chris Irvine (Jeherico) and Stu Bennet (Wade Barret) walk by. They glanced at me and kept walking. _**'Awesome!' **_I got into my room. Normal hotel room. I sat down on the bed and fell back only to have to sit up to grab my ringing cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this the New EMT?"

"Yeah just call me Karma how can I help you?"

"Wow she's friendly. I rolled my ankle just need it wrapped."

"I will be right over what room are you in?"

"421."

"I'll be over quicker than you can say bye." I grabbed my bag and headed next door and knocked. On her door. The door opened and I walked in. I looked at Alicia Fox and smiled.

"She was messing around and she rolled it pretty bad." I turned around and looked at the tall man hovering over me.

"Dave it was your fault I rolled my ankle so you get to massage it after my match tonight." I giggled as I put my kit down and grabbed an ace bandage. I took her shoe off carefully and noticed it had swelled pretty bad.

"Were you able to walk on it after you rolled it?" I looked up at her as I asked.

"No Dave had to carry me up here." I nodded and began poking around.

"How long ago did this happen?" Dave sat down next to Alicia.

"Like 2 minuets ago." I looked at her and shook my head.

"You may need an x-ray. Just as a precaution." I looked at her and noticed that she was glaring at Dave. She looked back down at me. "Ok push down on my hand." she pushed her foot down on my hand showing a little pain on her face. I grabbed her foot gently and rolled it in a complete circle. As I brought it back to normal I felt something pop. She winced for a second and then smiled. "You must have dislocated it. Can you try standing on it for me." As she stood up my cell phone rang thug story by Taylor Swift. I reached in to my pocket and looked at the number it was Gina. I put it on silent. Dave looked at me and smiled.

"It still hurts a bit but not as bad." I nodded as I watched as she walked around on it.

"You still want me to wrap it?" she shook her head and smiled. I stood up to leave when she stopped me.

"What did you say your name was again?" I looked at her and smiled.

"Karma." I looked at Dave and saw him looking at my tattoo. I held out my right arm and showed him it all the way around. Alicia looked and smiled.

"How many do you have?" I looked at Dave and smiled.

"I have 7." He nodded.

"Have you met any one besides us yet?" I shook my head.

"I just got in when you called me." She smiled and nodded.

"Sorry." I shook my head once again.

"Hey it's my job don't worry about it." She looked at me and smiled.

"Do you have a ride to the Arena?" I shook my head. "What room are you in?"

"420." She smiled and nodded.

"I'll come get you in an hour I'll give you a ride there and back if you want so you don't have to wait for a cab or something." I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." I walked out of her room and then back to mine. I put my bag down and fell on the bed. I rolled over and turned on the Tv. To my surprise my favorite movie was one. The Rocky horror picture show. I turned it up. Is was on the part where they were eating Eddie. I couldn't help but to get into it.

20 miunets later

I got up and got changed into a pair of black jean short shorts and a black beater. I know it wasn't really work appropriate but I was pretty sure no one would care what I was wearing if I was doing my job when I needed to. I did my hair in pig tails and sat back on my bed and watched the end of my movie. When there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it only to see a bleeding Randy Orton attached to John Cena. I moved out of the way and let them walk in. John sat Randy on the bed. I grabbed my kit and looked at him.

"Your Karma right?" I looked at John and nodded. I grabbed a swab and began cleaning Randy's fore head. Where his wound was.

"Nice to meet you." I looked at John and smiled. I looked at Randy who was annoyed.

"You too. I'm not hurting you am I?" Randy looked at me and smiled.

"Not at all." I controlled the bleeding and finished cleaning it and

"I need you to lay down please." he laid down so I could see what I was doing. The cut on his forehead wasn't deep or wide enough to need stitches. I cleaned him up and smiled. "No stitches for you." I said in my best Soup Nazi impression. They both laughed. "I'm glad you laughed at that because it would have been really awkward if you didn't." Randy sat up and looked at me.

Before any one could say anything there was another knock on the door. I stood up and walked to the door. I opened it. "You ready to go?" I looked at her and smiled.

"Give me one sec. Come on in." I said pulling my glove off. She walked in and saw Randy and John with Giant smiles on there faces. "Your gonna live Randy." Alicia shook her head and giggled.

"These two will most likely be your best costumers. They are the reason the last guy quit." I looked at the boys and shook my head.

"But be happy he quit so we could get her. Plus I like her better she's easier on the eyes." I looked at Randy and smiled. I grabbed my Shoes slipped them on.

"Hey no hitting on the new Live in EMT!" She said jokingly. I looked at her and smiled.

"Who's hitting on her I just said she was cute that's all." John shook his head and walked to the door.

"Lets go Orton before you start to dig your own grave." As they left Alicia looked at my outfit.

"That's what your gonna wear?" I looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah why do you think I'm gonna get fired?" She shook her head.

"No not at all. I was just checking. You ready?" I bent over and grabbed my kit and nodded.

"Yeah." She nodded.

we got down to her car and drove to the arena.

"So tell me about your self Karma." I looked at her and smiled.

"Well lets see where to start." She stopped at a red light and smiled.

"How old you are." I looked out the window. San Diego was a nice place. I wasn't a big fan of the heat but I wasn't going to be there long.

"I'm 24." She looked at me as the light turned green.

"Parents?" I hated when people asked me about my child hood.

"I never had a father and my mother died when I was 17." She looked at me and frowned.

"Sorry for your lost." I hated that too.

"Thanks." She smiled as she turned the corner. The ride was silent. She pulled into the back parking lot and parked.

"You ready to do this?" I smiled and nodded. I got out of the car and walked in to the arena. As we waked in we ran into Chris Irvine (Jericho) and his rookie Stu Bennett (Wade Barret). "Guys this is Karma the new on site EMT." Chris held out his hand and smiled. I shook it and smiled. As I did to Stu. Alicia grabbed my arm and pulled me toward another group of superstars.

"No he was like NOOOOOOOOOO not the last Doughnut." Every one laughed including me. Every one looked at me like I was stupid. "Wow who doesn't hate that." I looked at Jake Hager (Jack swagger) and smiled.

"The only reason why I laughed was because Mike's impression of Paul Wright (the big show) was funny." Mike looked at me and smiled. Jake on the other hand.

"Who are you any ways?" I looked at him and smiled at him.

"Karma the new on site EMT." Jake smirked a cocky smirk and nodded.

"Your kinda small aren't you I thought there was a hight requirement." I looked at him and smiled.

"You know short jokes are really old and over used you should try to come up with better ones when you do come see me." I said walking away.

I got to my little office and sat and waited for the show to start.

Chris Irvine POV.

"She was cute." I looked at Stu and shook my head.

"If you want to be successful in this business try to stay away from the Divas or any female who works in this business they are nothing but distractions and cause Drama. Look at Ted Dibiase jr. Randy Orton, John Cena and Christian they married out side of the business and look at how there careers took off. Trust me."


	3. Chapter 3

Stu nodded his head and walked away.

Alicia's POV

"Hey did you guys meet then EMT yet?" I asked the divas who were in the locker room.

"Nope but I heard that she's a she some of guys all ready talking about newbie pranks." I looked at Mickie James and shook my head.

"Why is it that the men that we work with have to prank the newbie's?" I asked getting changed and ready for my match.

"Ah it's all in good fun plus we get to see if she can take a joke or not." I nodded and walked with Mickie.

Karma's POV

I sat down only to stand back up when Vince McMahon walked in.

"Your Karma correct?" I looked at him and held out my hand and smiled.

"Yes sir I am how are you today?" He nodded and looked at my outfit.

"I'm good I brought you this to wear. What you have on is fine for back here but if you need to go out to the ring you need to put this on." I took the black shirt and Jeans from him and nodded. I wasn't exactly expecting to have to wear a uniform but was willing to do so. He smiled and walked out. As he did Alvin Burke (MVP) walked in holding his arm.

"What happened?" I asked walking toward him.

"I think I might have pulled it out of socket." I looked at him as he removed his hand. I warmed up my hands and started touching around his shoulder. I couldn't help to think how sexy his arm was. But I had to remind my self that one he wasn't my type and two no relationships at work it just complicates things.

"You just pulled it out of socket Do you want me to put it in for you?" I asked jokingly. He looked at me and smiled. "Ok stand up for me." He stood up. I grabbed his hand and pushed up and pushed towards his body. Nothing I caused more pain than anything. Alvin is a big dude. I was going to have fight against his muscle tissue. So I went again only this time putting my weight into it. I felt it go back into place. "Better?" He nodded and smiled

"Thank you Karma." I smiled and nodded.

"Your welcome that's what I'm here for." He smiled and went to walk away but turned around and grabbed a chair looking at his watch.

"So tell me about your self Karma." He asked as he sat down in the backwards chair.

"Where do you want me to start?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Your childhood I guess." I looked at him and nodded and began telling him what he wanted to know.

"Well I was born in Westminster, Louisiana and then pretty much left on a door step of a local orphanage or so I guess. I Bounced from home to home until I was 11 when Sue the owner of the orphanage adopted me. When I was 17 my mother passed away willing me the orphanage. She told me to sell it but I didn't. Some of Sue's family heard that she had passed away and flew in to do the funeral and to meet me. They put me thru school and now I'm here." He looked at me and nodded. For some strange reason I felt comfortable talking to him it was like I was trying to stop my self from telling all but I couldn't I felt as if I needed to tell him for some unknown reason.

"What doesn't kill us makes us stronger." I smiled at him as a stage hand walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt but Alvin your on in 5." He nodded and smiled at me.

"You want to get some diner after the show with me?" I smiled.

"Sure you know where to find me." I said as he walked out. I sat in the small room when the other EMT's walked in.

"See I told you Stan the newbie would be here before either of us." I looked at the older man and smiled. "Karma right?" I nodded and smiled. "I'm Dave this is Stan." Stan took one look at me and laughed. Dave had a few inches on me he was a heavy set and going bald if I had to guess how old he was I would guess he was in his forties. Stan was about 5'11" dark hair that at the moment was covered up with a crappy base ball cap he was in the standard uniform. I swear he was wearing guy liner not saying that there is any thing wrong with it but there was no actual reason to be wearing it. He had a nice build I mean he wasn't built like Alvin (MVP) but still nice. Stan looked a little older than I was so I would guess 29-30.

"Come on are you serious she's so short!" I looked up at him and smiled.

"like the level of your IQ." Bob laughed and gave me a thumbs up. I stood up and pushed my chair back towards the table and put my feet up.

"So Karma how long have you been an EMT?" I looked at Bob and smiled.

"2 weeks I'm fresh out of collage." Stan looked at me and then put his eyes back on the match at hand which was MVP VS Kofi Kingston.

"Where did you go?" I placed my eyes on the screen and answered Bob.

"I went to the EMS Institute in Stamford." He nodded and smiled.

30 minuets later

Ryan (Skip Sheffield) Stu (Wade Barret) and Heath (Slater) walked in arguing and bleeding I stood up and walked towards them. They all stopped arguing and looked at me. I raised and eyebrow and smiled. Ryan smiled at me and sat down in front of me on the Table. I grabbed my kit, put my gloves on as I looked at his wound. He had a nice sized gash under his eye. I could tell he was going to need stitches. I eventually got the bleeding to stop. Stan walked over to me and saw what I was working on. I glanced at him. "Ok can you lay down for me and hold that there for a second." He laid down and kept a hold of the gauze under his eye.

"Are you new?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah Sorry I'm Karma Reese." He nodded and smiled.

"Ryan Reeves." I nodded

'Nice to meet you Ryan." I had my back turned getting the stitches ready and the Shot ready as well. I was ready to do the stitches. I looked at him and smiled. "You ready?" He nodded and removed his hand from the gauze. "Ok I need you to keep your eye closed."

"You got it." I gave him the shot and waited a few seconds for it to work. "Owe." He said sarcastically. I giggled.

five minuets later

"Ok your done your going to have swelling for the next few days and most likely pain but if it gets worse I gave you my number just give me a call." He nodded and left. Stan looked at me and shook there heads. "What?"

"If it gets worse call me. That's like the worse pick up line I have ever heard." I looked at

him and shook my head.

"For your information ass it's my job to make sure they know how to get a hold of me I just don't work at the arena I work when they are on the road as well so it wasn't a pick up line. If I was going to try to pick him up I would have done something eles."

after the show.

I packed my kit and headed toward the parking lot. Only to be stopped by Alicia. "Hey Karma is what I heard true?" I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She walked closer and smiled.

"That's depends on what you heard." She smiled and nodded.

"I heard that you have a date with Alvin tonight?" I looked at her and nodded.

"I wouldn't call it a date it's just diner." Before she could say anything Alvin came towards us.

"Hey you ready?" I smiled and nodded.

"I'll call you when you I get back to the hotel." I followed Alvin to his car. Once there he opened the trunk and threw his bag in and grabbed my bag and put it gently in. He walked to my door and opened it for me and made sure I got in ok. I wasn't hating this at the moment. But I got the feeling it was going to get annoying quickly. He got in and looked at me. He smiled and drove off. "So where are we off to." I asked my cell phone started ringing Girls go chopping by Lordi. I had to answer it. "Hello? You what? How in the world did you do that?! Alright I'll be right there be in the lobby waiting for me." I hung up and looked at Alvin. "I have to go to the hotel Ryan broke his stitches and I have to fix them it will take like five minuets." He smiled and nodded as he headed toward the hotel.

We got to the hotel and he popped the trunk and grabbed my kit for me. "Thank you." I rushed into the hotel and found Ryan siting in the lobby. Holding a shirt where his cut was. I walked toward him and knelt down. I removed the shirt and saw that he had broken all but two of the stitches. Before I could get started the hotel manager came out.

"Excuse me you can't do that here." I looked up at her and shook my head. Ryan stood up as I handed him some gauze. We headed toward the elevator with Alvin not to far behind us. We got up to my room and I let them both in. I fixed Ryan up as quickly as I could. But I made sure that it was efficient and I made sure that they would not be easily broken. Once I was done he sat up and looked at me.

"You were going out with him tonight weren't you?" I looked at Alvin who passed out on one of the chairs.

"Yeah I was." I said while siting next to Ryan. It was silent for a few minuets. Before any one could say anything Alvin woke up.

"How long was I out?" I looked at my watch and smiled

"About 10 minuets." He sat up and looked at me and smiled. "You still want to go out or we can hang out here I mean we have a flight to catch early in the morning." I smiled at him.

"You wanna just hang out here?" He nodded and sat next to me.

"I think that's my queue to leave." Ryan got up and walked out.

"I think he likes you?" I looked at Alvin and shook my head.

"It doesn't matter." He looked at me and smiled.

"You know I'm dating some one I just wanted to hang out and get to know you right?" I looked at him and nodded.

"Oh yeah I know I talked to Tiffany after you left."

The next morning

on the plane headed toward Cleveland, Ohio. I had the privilege of sitting in between Stu and Ryan. I had my head phones in listening to escape the fate it's just me at the moment. In the middle of the song I was being poked I pressed pause on my i pod and looked at Ryan.

"Hey how are you this morning?" I tried to smile I was way to tired to.

"I'm tired Ryan really tired." He smiled and nodded.

"We have a long flight ahead of us take a nap I'll wake you up when we land." I nodded and yawned as I dozed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Stu's POV (wade)

I looked over and noticed I had Karma leaning on my arm. I smiled forgetting what Chris (Jeherico) had told me a few days ago. I brushed her hair behind her ear and noticed Ryan (Sheffield) was starting at me. "What?" He shook his head.

3 hours later

the plane landed and I didn't Karma up I got up and picked her up lightly and carried her and our bags off the plane. We had a four hour lay over in Houston. I put her down in a chair and sat next to her. Once I stood up again to get something to drink she woke up violently. When she sat up she started breathing hard. She honestly scared Alicia and I. She looked at me and then at Alicia and shook her head. She sat back and caught her breath.

"You Ok?" She looked at me and shook her head. "You sure?" she shook her head once again.

"It was just a nightmare." Alicia sat down next to her and tried to calm her down.

"Can I get you girls anything while I'm up?" Karma stood up and smiled.

"I'll go with you." I smiled as we walked away.

Karma's POV

as we walked through the air port Stu would look at but when I looked at him he would look away. _**'Great not three days working here and I have two guys that like me. Maybe a relationship won't be that bad. Yeah it would have you seen what happened with Gina.' **_My thought was cut off when I saw a girl who looked familiar. Before I could walk over to her she came running towards us.

"Oh my god Wade Barret can I get a picture with you?" He smiled as the girl handed me her camera as I took the picture it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Molly?!" She looked at me and nodded her head.

"Yeah but how did you kn....Karma?!" I smiled as she ran to me and gave me a hug. "Oh my god look at you your hot." I smiled and hugged her back. "It's been ages how are you doing?" she asked as she pulled away.

"Good how are you?" She looked at Stu and smiled.

"I'm awesome I'm heading to Cleveland for an audition. Are you in the WWE?" She said walking with Stu and I.

"Not really I'm there live in EMT." She nodded and looked at Stu and then back at me. I shook my head. She was asking if we were dating.

"How long have you been on this job?" I looked at her and smiled.

"I just started two days ago." She nodded and grabbed my arm. "Have you been home lately?" She shook her head.

"I was going to head that way after the audition if I don't get the part. Hey have you heard from the girls?" I shook my head Stu looked at us confused.

"Oh shit my bad sorry Stu this is Molly her and I grew up together in the orphanage." He nodded smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Molly."

On the plane.

Molly and I sat together away from Ryan and Stu.

"So now we can really talk. So do you like Stu?" I looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah he's cool." She shook her head and smiled.

"No I mean date wise." I looked at her and smiled.

"I guess but I'm still not used to this Job..well I'm used to the Job just not the hours. Plus I don't want to complicate things relationships in the work place cause drama it's the last thing I need." I looked at Molly who shook her head.

"You know you always over think things. Even when we were little look he likes you. I know you like him cuz every time you look at him you smile." I looked at her and smiled.

"I smile cuz he's looking at me look when I'm ready to get into something I'll deal with it then. So have you heard from the girls?" she nodded and pulled out her cell phone.

"I have talked to all four girls. They are all in Cleveland. Sam is 15 now Katy is 17 Jade is 14 and Jamie 18." I smiled as she pulled out her wallet and showed me pictures. I felt like they were our kids we raised them from when they were born. The day the woman walked in and adopted the four of them hurt. I was happy but I was hurt. For a while I felt like there was a piece of me missing. "Do you want to go with me to see them when we land?" I looked at her.

"Hell yeah." I couldn't help but to look at Stu. It was like he was a magnet for my eyes. The plane landed and I was excited to see the girls after so many years. Molly and I got off the plane and I remembered that I had to call Bob to let him know that was going somewhere before I headed to the hotel. I grabbed my cell phone and called him. We went down to baggage claim got our bags as we walked out of the air port I turned around and saw Stu standing there looking at me. I swear everything around us slowed down and disappeared. I shook it off and caught up with Molly.

Stu's POV.

I walked down to baggage claim and caught Karma leaving the air port. I looked at her and couldn't stop. Everything stopped and disappeared it was me and her she smiled and turned and ran away. I stood there feeling rejected.

Karma's POV

Molly and I made our way to the girls house. We pulled into the drive way to this really nice house. Molly and I got out and she paid the driver as I got our bags of the trunk. She watched as the driver back up and pull away. We walked up to the door and she rang the door bell. We heard.

"I'LL GET IT. IT'S PROBABLY FOR ME ANYWAYS." Molly pointed to the bush I was standing next to. I smiled and hid behind it just as Katy was opening the door. "Can I help you?" Molly smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I'm looking for my long lost wards." Katy looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm Molly and that person hiding in your bushes is..." I stood up and walked up to the door. Katy smiled and screamed.

"JAMIE SAM JADE COME DOWN HERE!" They all came down running and saw us standing in there door way. They all screamed. We stepped in and hugged them all. "It's been forever!" I smiled and nodded. As we all went into the living room.

"So where is your mom?" The smiles on there faces went to frowns.

"She passed away not to long ago Jamie has custody of us now." I looked at Jamie and smiled.

"So what do you guys do for a living now?" I looked at Molly and smiled.

"Well I'm an actress but I haven't been in anything yet but I'm trying." They all smiled and nodded and looked at me.

"I'm an EMT for the WWE." There jaws dropped and smiled.

"Have you met John Cena?" I nodded and smiled.

"John Cena sucks. What about Randy Orton?" I nodded once again.

"They both Suck Have you met Cody Rhodes?" I shook my head.

"I've only been there a few days but what I can do is I can take you all with me when I go to the hotel and you can meet them. I don't think they will mind besides you're my family." they all smiled again and nodded.

"That would be awesome." I nodded once again. Sam got up looked at my hair.

"Do you have to leave right away?" I shook my head. "Can I dye your hair?" I smiled and nodded.

"Um have you dyed hair before?" She nodded and pointed to her sisters. "Ok what colors do you have?" She smiled and held up one finger and ran up to her room.

"She's really good." I looked at Molly and shook my head. "She was close to mom she was there." She stopped talking when Sam walked back in with a large purple sparkelie make up case she set it down on the table and opened it. I looked thru it and picked out something called Tiger lily by manic panic. She looked at my black hair and grabbed her bleach kit. She grab my hand and pulled me up stairs.

An hour later.

I came down with Orange hair. It looked like Hayley Williams's hair from paramore. Oddly enough it looked natural. I liked it. I looked at the girls and smiled. "Let me make a phone call." They nodded as I grabbed my cell phone and called Stu.

"Hello?"

"Hey Stu how are you?"

"Fine Karma where are you right now?"

"I'm 1342 west 24th street."

"What's there?"

"Some old friends I haven't seen in years from the orphanage. Hey I need a favor."

"Sure whats up?"

"how big of a car did you get?"

"I had to get an Suv because it was the last one they had."

"Great can you meet me at the address I just gave you?"

"Sure but what do I get out of it?"

"What do you want?" I swear I could here him thinking.

"A date just you and I." I smiled and nodded.

"Ok then."

"Ok I'll be there in like 10 minuets."

"Thank you Stu."

"Your welcome." I hung up my cell phone and walked back in to the living room.

"They want to show you there rooms." I nodded as the girls led me upstairs. As we were coming down the stairs the door bell rang. Jade walked to the door and opened it.

"Um Wade Barret can I help you?" he looked down at her and smiled.

"I'm looking for Karma I hope I have the right address." She smiled and nodded.

"She's in the living room come in." Jade shut the door behind him and lead him to the living room. He looked around the room and saw no one. "Have a seat she'll be out in a second." he sat down and looked at Jade and smiled. "So Wade right?" He shook his head and smiled.

"Stu actually wade is my in ring name." She nodded and smiled. "So Karma is here right?" Jade smiled and nodded.

"Yeah she's here. See." I walked into the room and looked at him.

"Hey Stu." He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Karma nice hair." I smiled and walked toward him.

"Thank you. You ready to go?" Stu looked at me as I looked at the girls who had there note books and cameras. "Hey Stu you don't think the guys are gonna mind if I bring the girls to meet them." Stu looked at me and shook his head but just to be sure he grabbed his cell phone and texted everyone. We wait until they answered back. Everyone said that they would be willing to meet them. I'm guessing that Alvin told them what I told him.

"They said there fine with it come on." We all piled in the Black Suv and drove to the hotel. We got out and walked into the hotel. We walked into the lobby and it was dead. absolutely empty. Alicia walked up to us and smiled.

"This way please." I looked at her and smiled. Stu grabbed my hand and pulled me in the other direction. "Hey." Stu looked at Alicia and smiled.

"We'll catch up." She nodded and took the girls into a room down the hall. "So while we have a second. I'm not gonna force you to go out with me if you don't want to." I looked up and him and smiled. "I mean I know you just got here and everything. Your not used to the traveling yet I just want to..." I stopped him and smiled.

"I get what your saying and I'm fine with going out with you Stu if I wasn't I would have let you know. I like you Stu but I just don't want to dive into this thing head first. I have seen work love things fall through and leave people hurt and I don't want that to happen..." he put his finger over my lips, smiled and winked.


	5. Chapter 5

I smiled at him and walked toward the room and looked in. Only to be grabbed by Ryan (skip) Stu who was two steps behind me grabbed me and put me on the other side of him. I removed my self from his grasp and walked away. I didn't like to be fought over like I was a piece of meat.

I threw my bright orange hair over my shoulder as I walked towards my girls. "This is the Best Karma." I looked at Jade as she gave me a hug. "I wish I could go with you when you leave." I smiled and hugged her back.

"I know I wish you could come too but you have school and your sisters need you." She nodded and let me go and went to get some pictures.

"Cute kid." I looked at Cody and smiled. "She yours?" I smiled again.

"I wish. I pretty much raised her when she was in the orphanage." Cody nodded and smiled.

"So you worked there or?" I looked at him and shook my head.

"I lived there with Molly who is technically my sister Sue our mother Adopted Molly a few months before she adopted me. She died when I was 17." Cody nodded and smiled.

"So are you busy tonight I mean like after the show?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I have a date with Stu tonight." Cody nodded and laughed. "What's funny?"

"Nothing I'm just surprised you would pick a rookie over the real deal." I smiled and shook my head.

"I don't see him as a rookie Cody and I don't see you as the real deal. I see you both as men and that's it. Yeah you work in the WWE but still." He smiled again and shook his head.

"Well when your free let me know." I smiled nodded and walked over to Stu and sat next to him. He looked at me and smiled.

The Show.

Things are never the same working with the WWE. As I sat with Bob and Stan when Stu and Ryan were escorted in. I stood up.

"Screw you man I saw her first. I made the first move." I looked at Ryan who was still noes to noes with Stu.

"So if you made the first move why is she going out with me tonight?" I cleared my throat and put my arms to my side looking at Stu. They both looked at me and tried to fix what they had said. I put my hand up and left the room. Stan and bob understood.

I walked into the diva's locker room and just sat.

"Um are you ok Karma?" I looked at Mickie and shook my head. "Whats up?"

"I came here with the promise that I wouldn't do the whole work relationship bull shit because I knew what was going to happen But I went and accepted a date and it slapped me in the face." She sat down next to me and put her arm over my shoulders.

"It happens to the best of us. Tell me what exactly happened." I looked at her and smiled.

"I had a date with Stu tonight after the show and then Ryan said that he made the first move on me and all this bull shit." Mickie nodded and shook her head.

"So tell Stu that your not going out with him cuz your gonna hang with the girls tonight." I looked at her and nodded. I got up and walked out only to come back in.

"Thanks M." She smiled and nodded.

"Any time." I walked out and headed back toward Stan and Bob. I took a step in only to be stopped by Stan.

"Stu won't leave without talking to you I can have security...." I put my hand up and walked past him. I looked at Stu and then to Bob.

"Can you excuse us for a moment Bob?" He nodded and left the room. Stu stood up and opened his mouth. I put my hand up once again and looked at him.

"I don't like to be fought over like a piece meat and that's exactly what your doing." He looked at me and nodded his head.

"But I didn't...." I shook my head.

"So that's why I have to....." He put his hand over my mouth and smiled.

"I wasn't fighting over you with him." I looked at him a nodded my head.

"Yes you were your exact words were and I quote If you made the first move then why is she going out with me?" He looked down at me and said nothing. "So I'm gonna need a few days before we go out." He nodded and walked away.

After the show.

"Hey Karma you ready to go?" I looked at Mickie and nodded. As we walked down to the lobby of the hotel we were joined Alicia, Layla, Katie, Nikki ,Brie, Eve, Barbie, Maryse and Tiffany.

"Wow Karma is coming?" I looked at Tiffany and smiled. "Wait!" Everyone stopped at looked at her. "Make over!" they all looked at me and smiled. I all of a sudden fell like I was being surrounded by sharks. "Come on Please it's been a while please." I looked at Tiffany and smiled.

"Fine But your not allowed to cut my hair." Tiff smiled and shook her head.

"Just streaks we won't even go out tonight it will be a make over slumber party." I smiled and nodded.

"Fine." They smiled and walked to Tiffany's room.

"Babe?" Alvin sat up and looked at us.

"Hey girls." We all looked at him. He was shirtless laying on the bed.

"We are giving Karma a make over and hanging out here for the night." He sat up, grabbed his shirt. Tiffany looked at me and smiled.

"We can do it in my room." Tiffany grabbed her bag and smiled. She looked at Alvin and kissed him. We all walked over to my room. Once we got to my room there was a note taped to my door. "Great were in high school again." Tiffany grabbed it before I could and stuck it in her pocket. "Can I see that Tif?" She smiled and handed it to me. I opened the door and let them in. I walked in last and shut the door. I sat down on the bed and read the note. _**'Hey Karma. I wanted to let you know that I was sorry for earlier I understand if you need a few days. I wasn't going to leave you a note but your weren't in your room. So if you still want to go out tonight give me a call. Stu' **_I smiled and shook my head.

"So who is it from?" I handed it to Tiffany while I grabbed my cell phone. "Don't you dare call him!" I looked at her as Nikki grabbed my cell phone from me. "Just let us make you over first and then you can call him." I nodded and sat down. "We will start with your hair."

an hour and a half later.

My hair was now blonde with pink tips. I liked it. "Now for make up while Nikki and Brie do your make up the rest of us will pick your outfit." While Nikki and Brie did my make up I could hear them rustling thru my clothes. "Hey K whats this?" She had my Harley Quinn outfit.

"That is my very expensive yet homemade Harley Quinn outfit." She nodded and rolled her eyes. I smiled and stood up grabbed it from her and shut the door with Nikki and Brie still in the bathroom.

5 minuets later.

"Holy crap that's Sexy K." I looked at Nikki and smiled.

"Can some on hand me the shoes please."

"Which one's?" I shook my head.

"The Red and purple boots there should be one red and one purple." Brie cracked the door and grabbed them. "Thank you Alicia." I slipped them on and had Brie and Nikki walk out.

"Your going to flip when you see her." They said in unison as they would normally. I shut the door and put my hair in pig tails. I opened the door and walked out.

"Oh my god K." I smiled and did a quick turn. When there was a knock on the door. Every one got quite.

"Yeah?" I said in my Harley Quinn voice.

"Sorry wrong room." I tried not to laugh.

"Hey who ya lookin for?"

"Karma." I walked over to the door and opened it as I opened it Stu's eyes welded up like a kid in a candy store. "Wow." I looked at him and smiled.

"Can I help you with something Stu?" Cody walked by and had to stop to do a double take. "Hi Cody." He smiled and nodded.

"Are we going to go out tonight?" I smiled and looked towards the girls.

"If the girls don't mind." They all shook there heads and left to there rooms.

"Were totally going out too when you get back K call us." I nodded.

"Come in so I can change." He grabbed my arm and smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I smiled and shook my head.

"I still have to grab my purse." He nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

I grabbed my purse and shut and locked the door. I looked at stu and smiled. "Re..." He was interrupted when his cell phone rang. "Hello? Yeah I know they are up but I have....Yeah...I'll be right there." He hung up and looked at me and shook his head. "I'm sorry I have to go." I stood there as he walked away. I stood there in shock as Matt Hardy walked by.

"Karma?" I looked at Matt still in shock. "Wow you look.....um." I smiled at his expression and shook my head.

"Thank you Matt." He smiled and stepped in closer.

"Are you alright?" I looked at him as I opened my door.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I just had a date with Stu but Chris called and gave him some excuse." Matt nodded and smiled.

"Hey I was going to go get something to eat your more then welcome to come." I smiled and nodded.

"Come on in let me get changed really quick." He nodded and walked in. I went to my bag and pulled out a pair of Jeans and a black Tank top that read my inner child is a mean little fucker. I walked in to the bathroom and got changed. I heard Matt turn the TV on. I opened the door and looked at him. He read my shirt and smiled.

"That's funny." I smiled back and sat next to him. "I love this commercial." I looked at the TV and smiled.

"You son of a biscuit eating bulldog!"

"What the French toast?"

"Do you think that I wouldn't find out about your little doo doo head cootie queen?"

Who are you calling a cootie queen? You lint licker."

"Pickle you cumquat!"

"You're over reacting."

"No Bill overreacting was when I put your convertible into a wood chipper. Stinky Mac Stink Face."

"You Hoboken!" Matt and I laughed as he turned the TV off.

"You ready?" I nodded and stood up. "So you ok with Sushi?" I nodded.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"So tell me about your self." I looked at him and smiled.

"Well I grew up in an orphanage my adopted mother who ran the orphanage Died when I was 17. I have an adopted sister that I haven seen in a billion years. Well I saw her today but still." He looked at me and smiled. As the elevator doors slid open.

"So do you ever feel like you want to know your biological parents?" I looked at him and shook my head.

"When I was little I wanted to know why they gave me up but as I got older it kind of faded. I mean it would be cool to know why but it's not like I need to know." He smiled.

"So did you come with the name or?" I looked at him and shook my head.

"Sue named me Karma. She never did tell me why." He nodded as the doors slid open. We got off the elevator and walked out to the parking lot. "Thank god no screaming...." He threw his hand over my mouth and looked around.

"SHHHH if you say the F word they come running." I started laughing. He smiled and opened my door for me.

"So Matt." He looked at me and smiled. "Tell me.." Before I could finish my question both of my cell phones rang. I answered my work phone first. "Hello?"

"Karma I need you in my room now!" I looked at Matt. He pulled over before he turned around.

"What happened Layla?"

"I stepped on a nail and it's in deep." I rolled my eyes as Matt turned his car around.

"I'll be there in a sec." I hung up and looked at Matt. "I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"Hey work is work. Maybe we can hang out and order room service or something." I smiled and nodded. We got back to the hotel and Layla was sitting in the lobby with a Towel wrapped around her foot. I walked over to her and shook my head.

"Matt can you...." Before I could finish Matt had what I was going to ask for waiting. "Tha.."

"Your welcome." I looked at him and smiled.

We got to my room and I unwrapped her foot. I looked at the nail in her foot. It was in deep. "How in the world did that happen?" Layla looked at Kris (Caylen Croft)

"We were messing around and he dropped me and I landed on my feet and that went in." I looked at Matt and smiled.

"Let me see if I can pull it out." She nodded and looked at Matt.

"Wait a second. I thought you had a date with Stu?" I looked at her and shook my head.

"Chris called right before we left and he told me he had to go. So then Matt came and we were going to out of sushi but you called." She looked at Matt and smiled. "This is gonna hurt don't move." She nodded and grabbed Kris's hand. I took the needle noes plyers and grabbed and pulled lightly. I then realized it was a short nail. I turned around to my kit and grabbed some gauze. I pulled the nail completely out and put the gauze on her wound. I looked at the nail and smiled. "Your lucky it wasn't rusty." She looked at me and then to the nail. I taped her foot and up and they were on there way. While they were leaving Matt was ordering food while I called Gina back.

"Hello?"

"Hey Honey sorry I was busy."

"I know you have been that way for a while now. So how is everything?" I looked at Matt and smiled.

"Good."

"That good."

"Whats wrong?" I asked knowing there was something wrong with her.

"I got fired from my job the day after you left." I shook my head and smiled.

"Let me call you back." She sighed.

"Fine even though I know you won't."

"I'm going to call you back Gina just chill out." I said hanging up. I called Jade the woman who set up everything.

"Hello?" I looked at Matt and smiled.

"Hi is this Jade?"

"Yeah who is this?"

"This is Karma the...."

"New EMT how may I help you."

"Yeah I need to set up a assistant."

"Okay do you have some one in mind?"

"Yeah Gina Marx."

"Okay let me look her up and I will call you back in the morning."

"Ok thank you." I hung up still looking at Matt. Before I could say anything there was a knock on the door.

"That was fast." Matt opened the door and saw the UPS man standing there with a nice big box. The man handed Matt the box and walked away. Matt handed me the box. I looked at the address it was shipped from.

"1237 Washington st. Westminster, Louisiana? That's the orphanage's address." I opened the box and read the letter. _**'Man I would love to see your face right now. This is a gift from the girls and I we figured you would need something to relive stress so enjoy sweety. **_

_**Love uncle Buck. **_

_**P.S. CALL! once in a while Karma you know we are family!'**_ I smiled and reached in and pulled out an X box 360. "SICK!" Matt smiled as I ripped the box open there was yet another knock on the door. I handed the box to Matt and got the door. This time It was food.

The Next morning: 6:00 am

I got up and started packing ready for another flight.


	7. Chapter 7

I yawned as there was a knock on the door. I walked to the door and saw Matt standing there. "You ready?" I grabbed my bag and walked toward him. Only to stopped by Stu.

"What the hell happened to you last night I got here and you didn't answer the door." I looked at Matt and shook my head.

"Stu I was in my room the whole night playing left for dead with Matt." Stu looked at Matt and rolled his eyes.

"So it's him over me." I looked at him and kept walking. "Karma answer me it's him over me?" I stopped and looked at him. Matt grabbed my arm and pulled me with him.

"He's not worth the argument Karma come on." I walked with Matt with Stu not to far behind us. Matt hit the button. Once the doors opened he pushed me in and Hit the close Button. "I'll meet you down there." He said throwing his bags in before the door closed. I grabbed his bag and got down to the lobby and waited for Matt. Next thing I know security was rushing some where. All I could think of was that Matt and Stu were fighting. I walked back to the elevator as I went to push the button the doors slid open revealing Matt standing there.

"Were you just fighting with Stu?" Matt looked at me and shook his head. He grabbed his bag from me as we headed to his rental car. We got to the air port just as it started to down pour. He pulled up to the door and let me out. He parked the car and ran towards me as it started hailing.

we walked to the Rental car place and I stood there as Matt did what he needed to. We walked to the Gate we sat down with every one else. A half an hour went by Still no plane.

"Due to the Weather condition all flight have been canceled until further notice we are sorry for the inconvenience." I looked at Matt. He looked at me and shook his head. "It's said that this storm is to last for three days or more again Sorry for the inconvenience."

"So what now?" This was my official all flights canceled due to weather conditions.

"We wait." I looked at him and shook my head. I put my head on his shoulder and dozed off.

5 minuets later.

"Karma come on our ride is here." Matt said shaking me. I looked at him and stood up. He grabbed the bags and walked toward the front doors. I drug my self behind him. He looked at me and smiled. We got out side. The temp had dropped. It was absolutely freezing. I was in a White long sleeve Ed hardy Shirt and a pair of Jeans. I was still freezing. Next thing I know Matt had me in his arms trying to keep us warm.

I felt like I belonged there. If it was in a normal situation I would have pushed him off. Or would I have. _**'You know I don't know why I'm fighting a relationship.' **_ The bus pulled up and Matt pushed me towards the bus as he put the bags in the storage under the bus. He hopped in and found where I had sat. Of course me being me. I was in the back.

"Why are you all the way back there?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Hey it's warm back here." He smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah but your going to get hot quick trust me." I got up and walked up to where he sat. I sat down and he put his arm around me as the Driver threw Matt and I a blanket. Given to us by the air line. Matt unfolded it and threw it over me. I curled up into Matts side and slid my cold hands up his shirt for warmth. I watched as he squirmed. He looked at me as I smiled. "Your gonna pay for that one." He said playfully. I smiled. I turned my head and watched as Paul (The big Show) walked out.

"Whooo it's cold out there." I looked at him and smiled. He sat in the seat a crossed from us. Soon the bus was full of the Super starts and we were on our way to our next distension. Which was Roanoke Virginia. I looked at Matt and smiled. I removed my hands from his shirt and placed them above his shirt. He looked at me and smiled.

"Sorry." Matt and I looked at Paul (the big show) confused. The confusion didn't last long. Matt quickly threw the blanket over his head. I looked at him and shook my head. I took a breath of air only to gag and search for an opening under the blanket. I could hear my noes screaming in pain. Threatening to leave my face if I didn't bury it some where. Matt quickly pulled my head under the blanket.

"My noes Thanks you." Matt smiled. I looked at him and felt a sudden urge to suck his face off. Before I could act he beat me to it. He tangled his hand in my hair and my hands followed suit to his hair. I pulled away once I heard the windows close. Matt poked his head out and took a short sniff. He pulled the blanket from my head and looked at Paul. Who was smiling the whole time. "Hey Paul can we have some kind of warning next time." He looked at me and smiled.

Two hours later.

We stopped at a truck stop so we could get out and stretch I got up and out of the bus. Though it was still cold I was glad to get out of the cramped bus. Matt ran into a store while I stayed outside with Alicia. She looked at me and smiled as she lit her cigarette

"So whats up with you and Matt?" I looked at her and smiled.

"I don't know yet. Can I bum one off of you?" She went to hand one to me but she stopped when a Shadow fell over me. I turned around and looked at Stu. I looked back at Alicia and shook my head. "Ignore him." He scoffed and grabbed my arms turned me around and kissed me. I pushed him away from me as Matt walked out.

Matt's POV

I walked out of the store and saw Stu man handling Karma. I rushed over to them and looked at Stu. "You have two seconds to let go of her." I looked at Karma and she shook her head.

Karma's POV

"Just stop. Stu say what you have to say." Stu looked at as I looked around. He was causing a scene and he knew it. I ripped my arms from his grip as I did I felt something in my wrist pop. I tired not to react to the pain but it was hard to do. Matt looked at me. I shook my head and looked at Stu. "Well!" He looked at me and smiled.

"Look you and I still have a date." I looked at him and shook my head.

"You bailed Stu. Chris was apparently more important. Oh yeah and I read on your twitter and I quote "trying to get some ass from the new girl but she's playing hard to get any advise" unquote. As far as I know I'm the only new girl around here. So as far as I'm Concerned you and I have nothing to speak about!" I turned on heal and stomped back onto the bus. My wrist still Throbbing in pain. I knew he had Either Broken it or Fractured it. It was time to see Bob or Stan Matt shook his head and followed me. _**(Side note sorry: Skip Sheffield was eliminated from NXT Back to the story) **_

I sat down and looked at Matt. He looked at me holding my wrist. "You ok?" I looked at him nodded and smiled. He slid past me and sat down. He looked at my wrist noticed it was already starting to bruise. He stood up and looked at Bob who was sitting in the back. He wave him toward us. Bob got up and walked toward us. He looked at my wrist and then looked at me.

"Yeah I know Bob don't say it I know." Matt looked at me and sat down. "It's broken Matt." Matt tried to push thru Bob and I to go after Stu. "Matt stop it please." Bob looked at Matt and nodded. Bob knelt down and tried to see if he could move it. He lifted it slowly towards me. It moved fine with no pain. He started to rotate it once it got to the left side I winced.

"It's Fractured. I can wrap it you'll be fine." I nodded as the bus pulled off.

6 hours 32 mins and three almost fights later.

we were in Roanoke Virginia it was pretty much time for the show. We were told to head straight to the arena. as there was no point to get a hotel room for an hour. We were also told we would leave the state right after the show. We pulled into the back parking lot of the arena.

Matt and I walked in to the arena hand in hand my left wrist wrapped. We were approached by two females.

"Karma can we speak to you along for a moment." I looked at Matt and smiled.

"Yeah. I'll catch up with you Ba...Matt." He smiled, Kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

"Follow us please." I walked behind them. The longer we walked the more I thought I was in serious trouble. But what for I didn't do anything wrong. Or did? We walked into this dark room. I could hear breathing. But I couldn't see any thing. The lights were switched on and there she was standing there. Gina. She dropped her bags and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and looked at the two women standing there with smiles on there face. She pulled away and looked at my wrist.

"Oh my god are you ok?" She said pulling it up to her face to inspect it."

"Yeah I'm fine." The blonde woman smiled and nodded.

"Karma due to whats been going on with you and some of the superstars Mr. McMahon and the Writers wrote this up for you just as a trial basis." She handed me a three page script. I looked over it and shook my head. "If you want to decline you have to call Mr. McMahon. If you do Accept it will me a pay increase." The sound of the payment increase was enough for me to accept the on screen stuff. I was torn. I grabbed my phone and called Mr. McMahon's direct line. He answered almost immediately.

"Hello Karma I take it the girls got to you."

"Yes sir they did but I'm gonna have to decline the script Idea. Sir I'm an EMT not an actress."

"I understand that Karma Sleep on it. It won't start until next week after Stu wins NXT."

"Ok sir I will. Thank you."

"No problem." I hung up and looked at Gina.

"Come on let me introuduce you to Bob and Stan."


	8. Chapter 8

We walked down the hall and into the EMT room.

Three weeks later.

Matt and I were laying in bed saying nothing just looking at the ceiling. Those are the moments that will never be forgotten. We were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Matt got up and answered it. I looked at the door and saw Vince standing there. "Karma can I speak to you?" I sat up and looked at him. "Alone." I looked at Matt and smiled.

"Sure." I stood up and walked toward him. As I walked out I closed the door behind me.

"Karma I have been hearing that you have been passing your job off to your assistant. So I'm going to have fire you. You need to pack your things and catch the next flight out. I'm sorry." He handed me a plane ticket and walked away. With out hearing my side of it. I opened the door and walked into the room. I grabbed my bag and started packing.

"Babe we just got here what are you doing?" I looked at Matt and shook my head.

"I just got fired." Matt sat up and looked at me. "Gina and who ever told Vince that I was passing my job off to her so he fired me so she could have the job." Matt stood up and headed for the door. "Matt don't it's done." Matt walked back to me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back knowing it was the last hug I was ever going to get from him.

"At least let me walk you out." I nodded. I opened the door and Gina was standing there with a smile on her face. I punched her in that smile and kept walking with Matt. "Feel better?" Matt asked as we got on the elevator.

"No not in the slightest." We got down to the lobby and met up with Alicia, Stu, John Cena, Randy Orton, Shamus, Paul (Triple H) Paul (The Big show) Mike (Miz) Jay (Christian) and John Morrison.

"We heard what happened and we are going to do everything in our power to get you back. We all know you do everything and Gina just sits on her ass and doesn't do anything for any one." I smiled at them and nodded. I walked out and got into a Cab and headed to the air port.

2 months later.

I was sitting in my apartment when my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Karma pack your bags your Hired! It took us two months but we got you your job back you have the next flight out." Matt said over the phone.

"I can't wait to see you baby."

"Neither can I see you in a bit." He hung up and I got packed.

I was driving to the air port it was 12:00am when it happened.

"Breaking news tonight coming from Connecticut. A woman by the name of Karma has been killed in a fatal car accident the driver of 18 wheeler was drunk and lost control of the truck and killed the woman almost instantly."

Narrator POV

Karma's Real name was Karma Jean Freed she was in a Comma for 3 years before her Mother took her off of Life support. Everything you have read did not really happen it was all in her head.

_**Authors note: HA HA yall didn't see that one comin did ya. To be honest neither did I lol. **_

_**The Dream: by Shine down! **_

_**Whisper in the yard and turn the trees all into toys**_

_**Lay there on the ground, and turn the dirt into your joy**_

_**From what I see and what I know, it's all been boring lately**_

_**So I suggest we trade a question mark in for a maybe**_

_**Time your riddles right, and make a point that has no sense**_

_**Make sure that you're smiling, and the money's been well spent**_

_**Innocence and ignorance, it all goes hand in hand**_

_**I'm not sure that I'm right, but I hope you'll understand**_

_**I hope that you're still searching for the start that has no end**_

_**And all the plastic people have now become your friends**_

_**Before you start to drift and your soul begins to scream**_

_**I just wanted to tell you that you're listening to a dream **_


End file.
